1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seismic methods in general and, more particularly, to involving random acoustic signals.
2. Summary of the Invention
A method determines the extent of subsurface reactions in which random acoustic signals are radiated from a whole area covered by the reaction or from a boundary region, hereafter termed reaction front, between largely undisturbed rocks and those already covered by the reaction. The signals are recorded by at least two receivers positioned at different locations outside the reaction area. The recorded signals are cross-correlated as a function of a time shift between the recorded signals so that at least one surface confining the reaction area is determined from the cross-correlation.
The objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein one embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustration purposes only and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.